Deal With The Devil
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Bellatrix is stuck in Azkaban with no hope for an escape this time, will she manage to find another way to escape?
1. Misery Loves Bellatrix

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ** **Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 807

Title: Misery Loves Bellatrix

Note:

Warnings: Torture, madness.

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: 10–11 inch: Write about a Slytherin character.

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 5: Defense Against the Dark Arts- Task 3: Set a fic in Azkaban/prison

Yearly:

Prompt 3 [Word] Aloof - not friendly or forthcoming; cool and distant. / conspicuously uninvolved.

Word 171 [Word] Hallucinate

* * *

"Nooooooo!" She screamed as she watched Voldemort disintegrate. An Auror took the chance and hexed her into a body bind. Remus was the one who levitated her frozen body, and they took her to her old cell. The hex had lasted for twenty-four hours, and they wanted to make sure she got subdued long enough to transport her body to Azkaban.

There had been no doubt in Bellatrix's mind that Voldemort would win, and watching him be defeated again became one of her worst memories. She always had hope before the last time she had gotten stuck in prison, but nothing could have prepared her for watching her master lose to a child, with her own eyes.

They put her in the cell where she had was held the first time Voldemort disappeared, and where it appeared, she would spend the rest of her life. When the hex wore off, she saw the familiar surroundings, the Dementors outside her cell, making her relive the death of her master over and over until she passed out screaming.

Every day was the same routine. She would wake up for breakfast, eat, then the Dementors would come to visit her around 13:00, and she would start envisioning the death of her master over and over and over. Weeks passed, months passed, and her shouting never stopped.

Eventually, the guards took her to cellblock D. It was mostly empty, so she didn't disturb the other inmates during their sleep. Not everyone had the same sleeping pattern as her, and they tried to be as accommodating as a Magical prison could be.

Eventually, she started to believe that she would once again be rescued. She stopped knowing what the difference between imagination and reality was. All she knew was food- it signalled the coming of a new day. One day she grabbed the plastic fork, and desperate to inflict pain, she stabbed through the bars, trying to get to the guards' eyes.

After that incident, she never got another fork, only a spoon, and she would take the plastic spoon she was given to scratch into the concrete, counting down the days.

Bellatrix wasn't sure how long the Dementors visited every day, but soon it became less and less often. Of course, she didn't know why. She didn't see the world had complained about inhumanity for prisoners. The minister herself- Hermione Granger had decided to remove the Dementors from Azkaban altogether and replace them with wizard guards. By that time, her food was rationed, and she was so weak she couldn't fight back even if she wanted to.

That didn't mean that Bellatrix didn't try, she wouldn't give up. She kept biting and scratching and making a fuss. She stopped seeing the Dementors, and all she thought was that perhaps she had been driven so mad by the memory of them that they needn't haunt her anymore. The guards remained aloof, whether she screamed or tried to attack and claw at them. It was clear they had no reason to fear her while she was behind bars.

She felt like her punishment was a daily cycle, for helping a cause she believed was right.

"Hey, you, Bellatrix," she heard a voice. But there was nobody around, and the voice sounded like her own. The voice echoed through her head, and it was her own voice speaking to her. Had she become so lonely that her mind was conjuring up figments of her imagination? If that was it, why did she hear her own voice, not her sister or husband or her Lord?

"What do you want from me?" She asked, turning around, looking for someone. The voice must be a trick. She saw nobody.

"Oh come, surely you recognize my voice, I'm you," the voice said.

"No, there is nobody here, your not real," she said in a panic.

"I'm real enough, don't worry about that," it replied.

"My master will save me, he won't betray his loyal Bellatrix," she said, trying to make it stop.

"For there to be betrayal, there would have to have been trust first," her own voice repeated. It was like shouting in a canyon, but the echo had its own voice. Surely, she couldn't be starting to hallucinate? She wasn't going mad. Had she been in a cell that long?

"I trust my master; he will come for me," she said desperately.

"Oh come off it, don't be naive Bellatrix, you will rot in this place. Nobody will come for you, I am all you have," the disembodied voice continued.

"Stop, you don't exist," she tried again desperately.

"Who says that you do exist?" the voice echoed. Bellatrix covered her ears, but the sound was coming from her own head. There was no stopping it. It was only the beginning of what is to come.


	2. Deal With The Devil

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ****Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or ****trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1318

Title: Deal With The Devil

Note: Potential to turn this into a MC- please message me or review if interested.

Warnings: Death, mental illness, abuse

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: Silver lime: Write about a deceitful person.

Care of Magical Creatures: Dementor- write about someone evil

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 507 [Setting] Azkaban

Word 124 [Word] Malicious

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange couldn't cope after the final death of The Dark Lord. She got tossed back into her old cell in Azkaban, stuck believing that he would one day return again and free her from her prison. She never stopped obeying his wishes.

"Bellatrix, hey, Bellatrix," she heard her own voice echo through her empty cell. When she looked up, she saw herself- a reflection, a copy of her.

"You're not real," she muttered, holding her hands over her ears and humming.

"Oh come on, Bellatrix, talk to me," the apparition said, tapping her shoulder.

"You know what I think?" the copy asked.

"What?" Bellatrix said, annoyed at her peace being disturbed.

"You're getting old Bellatrix, nobody lives forever," it chuckled.

"Oh shut up, leave Bella alone," her voice said again - she looked up, it was a younger Bellatrix when she was at school when she was a young witch with delusions of grandeur, innocent, as innocent as she had ever been.

"You know I'm right baby," the older copy said, winking at the younger one. The real Bellatrix rolled her eyes. She wished they would leave, but they showed up every day now at this time.

"Dying is better than being in here forever," the younger one argued.

"Oh shut up, you're not even me anymore," she told the younger clone.

"You tell her Bellatrix," the older clone agreed. "Death is for the weak, and we aren't weak."

"Please tell me the twelve-year-old one is sleeping," Bellatrix said.

"I don't have a bedtime, I'm a big girl," the youngest clone said, popping up on cue.

"Great, that's the most annoying one," she said to herself.

"Apparently bedtimes are for living beings, who would have guessed?" The older one said sarcastically with a devilish grin. The youngest one took it upon herself to start skipping around the prison cell, singing Ring a Ring a Rosies at the top of her voice.

"Stop it, you'll bother the guards," the middle one said hissing.

"Who cares?" the older one replied. "They removed the Dementors, and regular guards are hopeless."

"Hidings hurt," the youngest said, suddenly quiet with the threat of a beating. Fear ran through her like a chill.

The real Bellatrix laughed. "I used to be such a wimp," she said suddenly. The youngest started crying.

"Oh come on Bella, did you have to do that?" The middle one scolded, trying to console the crying child.

"I can taste my hatred for you," she spoke, aiming the comment at them collectively. Her comment was intended to be malicious, but the tone went unnoticed. Either that or her clones didn't care.

"We love you too, Bella," the middle one said sarcastically. "We are your only friends, you know."

"I don't need friends, and I need my Lord," she muttered, shaking her head. She was trying to make them disappear but failed as she did every day. They chose when they showed up, and usually, it was as dusk fell.

"He is dead, Bellatrix," the oldest said. "You should accept that nobody is immoral."

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "He isn't dead, and I won't rot in a cell."

"Ewww," the youngest chirped in. "But we like the optimism, don't we ladies?"

"You're fooling yourself," the middle one said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, shut up, all of you!" she yelled. The cells around her were empty, and the guards had moved her since she tended to wake up the other inmates. That didn't mean that the guard on duty didn't get a fright at suddenly hearing the inmate yelling to herself. After a couple of shifts working in section D, you get used to her deranged behaviour.

It was past eleven when the noise from the cell died down, Bellatrix had exhausted herself yelling at the apparitions in her cell, and fell asleep on the floor. Since the youngest copy claimed she would scream if she didn't get the bed that night.

The morning found Bellatrix waking up, sore in every muscle she could imagine, and few she couldn't. She swore to herself, hearing a voice saying: "Food time." She had her food pushed through a slot in the cell, usually when she was asleep. On occasion, she had gone without food because she tried to bite the guard. She wanted to keep fighting, never giving up until the end.

She could hardly make out what she was eating, but savoured it anyway, and it wasn't like they were fed all that often. She imagined it was to keep them submissive and prevent riots. One can't rebel if one doesn't have the strength. Her sleep was also restless; when they appeared, it was usually a sign she was in for a rough night.

They gave her a plastic spoon which she used trying to scrape against the concrete wall, marking the next day she was imprisoned. She had covered an entire wall in markings, and had moved on to the second one. She couldn't lose track of time, she couldn't lose herself. She could no longer count them, the days had all converged and time had no meaning anymore. She continued to do it, every day, without fail.

It was probably around 14:00, judging by the sun's position in the sky when she heard a popping noise behind her. "Oh no, you again," she answered without turning around.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," a man's voice spoke. She turned around suddenly, and a man surrounded in ember flames stood in her cell. "I trust I require no introduction." He continued.

"My apologies, I am unfamiliar with your face," she replied. She bowed dramatically to the man in her cell.

The man laughed at this and said: "My face isn't what defines me; it's my abilities."

"I see," she responded sceptically. Was the man just another figment of her imagination?

"I'm real, your Lord Voldemort speaks highly of you," he replied. "Call me Lucifer," he said.

"You're the Devil?" she asked curiously.

"Indeed, and it is almost time for you to join me," he said to her. The ember flames still licking at his shoes.

"No, I'm not dying; this can't be," she said dramatically. She then saw one of the apparitions appear behind Lucifer, and it was the oldest one.

"Make a deal," she said, then pointed to her arm as if making a motion of the time ticking by until she met her demise.

"Not yet," Lucifer said. "But the time is arriving." He announced formally.

"I can be useful to you if you spare my life," Bellatrix said.

"Interesting, and how, pray tell, is that?" Lucifer said, cocking his head to the side and inspecting the woman in front of him. Half withered away by malnutrition.

"I can serve you, help you bring in more souls," she said. It seemed as if the apparitions were speaking through her now. As if one of them decided to cut out the middleman as it were.

"I see, well, I do need another succubus, mine has been indisposed," Lucifer replied.

"Perfect, and that way I get to stay on Earth, you break me out of here, and we both win," she added convincingly.

"Well then Bellatrix, it seems you have given me something to consider. I will be back with my answer once I give it some thought," Lucifer said.

"Indeed, my Lord," she said, bowing gracefully before the Devil. He then nodded to her farewell before disappearing into a pop of ember flames. He left her desperately wondering what she would do if he failed to see merit in the deal.

The apparitions stayed away that night. Although for once, she wished she had the company to distract her. There was a looming sense of impending doom that was overwhelming her. This incident wouldn't be the end of the legacy of the noble family of Black. She couldn't let that happen...


	3. Succubus Unchained

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1613

Title: Succubus Unchained

Note: This is a stand-alone sequel to Deal With The Devil. Bellatrix has visions of herself manifesting at different ages, and when approached by Lucifer, tries to barter for her rescue from Azkaban. Succubus!Bellatrix

Warnings: Infidelity, seducing a married man, suggestive content.

Beta: Aya

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Care of Magical Creatures: Vampires- write a creature AU!

Olivanders: 10–11 inch: Write about a Slytherin character.

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 6: Psychiatry: Mental Health in Film- Task #2: Halloween - Write about a character returning home after being gone for years.

Yearly:

Prompt 388 [AU] Angel and Demon

Word 92 [Word] Revolution

* * *

Bellatrix awaited the return of Lucifer, her new lord, hoping against hope that he would see her worth and turn her into a succubus. Seducing men seemed like a good change of pace from murder and torture, and while staying immortal. She would also be getting out of this cell that has been the only home she has known for way too long. There was no inch of the walls or floor not covered in markings, and she couldn't count the days if she tried.

Another thing she hoped was that her apparitions would disappear once she was no longer mortal, but a nagging suspicion told her they would still remain.

"Why so eager to get rid of us, Bellatrix?" the oldest apparition said, appearing as if on cue. "I did help save our lives."

"Because I'm not crazy, do you need to ask stupid questions?" she spat venomously.

"There are no stupid questions," the youngest replied, showing up suddenly.

"But are you sure about that? Because that sounded like a stupid question," the middle one countered.

"Now I am arguing with myself, brilliant," Bellatrix said rolling her eyes.

"Good morning, Bellatrix," she heard Lucifer say and looked up to meet his fierce eyes, one could see the cruel life burning inside him. "Did I arrive at a bad time?" he added. His eyes looked around, as if he could see the clones, but he didn't address them.

"Not at all," she replied. "Have you given any more thought to my proposal?"

Lucifer shook his head affirmatively. "I have indeed considered it," he said slowly.

"Will I be a succubus?" she asked, barely able to contain herself.

"Oh, yes, my dear, you will," Lucifer replied. "We need to go down to Hell, I'm sure you wouldn't mind paperwork and all that?" he added, taking her by the hand. In a sudden puff of ember light, the two disappeared from the cell in Azkaban. It was clear that fate had something special in store for her.

"This is Hell?" Bellatrix asked, her eyes taking in the sights before her. The room she was in was decorated in bright red tones, and her eyes swept across the room. She could feel her apparitions and the youngest one feeling apprehensive.

"Welcome," a female looking demon said, handing her a stack of paperwork and a pen. When Bellatrix eyed the pen oddly, she added. "Oh, my apologies, I'll get a quill and ink, I forgot witches are more familiar with them."

"Indeed," Lucifer replied with a knowing grin. "Not quite what you expected is it?"

The female demon dissolved into a puff of smoke, before reappearing with a quill and ink. Placing it on the desk before leaving Bellatrix to read the terms of her new employment. Lucifer answered a few questions here and there, but otherwise he left her to mull things over.

"Where do I sign?" she asked at last, and with a grin, Lucifer pointed to the spot where she needed to add her signature. As soon as she signed the parchment, she felt a powerful magic overcome her.

"What have you done to me?" she asked once it stopped.

"Just a small gift," Lucifer said. "I take care of my demons, you now have the ability to change appearance at will, and lure men more effectively."

She spun around, admiring herself, before turning back to Lucifer.

"Where to first?" Bellatrix replied, eager to prove herself worthy and test out her new abilities.

"Welcome to being immortal, Bellatrix," the female demon said that was still hovering in the room.

"Lezabel, leave us," the Devil commanded, and she was gone in another puff of smoke.

"Bella, you need to take these new gifts and learn to use them, and I have the perfect first target picked out—Lucius Malfoy."

* * *

Bellatrix didn't alter much of her appearance, she merely straightened her untidy curls that now lay in neat waves down her back, and then she went to go visit her sister, Narcissa. Bellatrix was now as beautiful as she was cruel, and if one didn't look carefully, one wouldn't recognize her at all.

She knocked on the door to Malfoy Manor, hoping to find her sister when a house elf opened for her. "Where is your master?" she barked, her voice sounded slightly more melodic to her own ears.

"Mrs Lestrange," the house elf said with a bow. "Master Malfoy is entertaining."

"Bellatrix, what in Merlin's name?" Lucius said, it was clear the unexpected visit had not been welcome.

"I came to see you, and my dear sister, of course," she said.

"How did you get out of Azkaban? They will be looking for you!" Lucius insisted. "I will not have you come into my home and be a danger…" his words stopped as he watched her transform into his mirror image in front of his eyes.

"They won't find me," she said. Her voice sounded exactly like Lucius and it made her shudder. "Also, for all they know, I'm dead."

"Go to Hell!" Lucius spat angrily.

"Oh, I've been there, thank you. I found it quite lovely," she replied, knowing he wouldn't believe her, she was free to say whatever she wanted. No clause prevented her from telling her family what she was, because it would be so easy to disappear if the need arose.

She used the guest bathroom, applying some blood red lipstick and bronze eyeshadow to her eyes, making her appearance all the more dazzling. She decided to play with her powers a bit more, giving her breasts a slightly bigger size. She knew seducing her sister's husband was a bad idea, but she wasn't the one calling all the shots. She wanted to prove her worth, and the best way of doing that would be to go and seduce the man least likely to fall for her new charms.

She snapped her fingers, changing her outfit until it was just right. She knew it wouldn't be impossible; Lucius was a shallow man who loved pretty things.

"I'm 'Gone with the Wind' fabulous," her middle apparition said, causing the youngest to laugh. Bellatrix shot a wicked grin at the three of them.

"Your jokes kill faster than the leaves do," the oldest responded.

Lucius was talking to someone over the floo, it was clear he wasn't happy with the person on the receiving end. It wasn't like him to not get what he wanted.

"I am Lucius Malfoy! I demand answers at once!" she heard him saying.

"I like that thing your doing with your voice, Lucius. It's sexy," Bellatrix said in her most sultry voice, and he looked up from the floo once it disconnected. He was clearly confused as to both her change in appearance as well as her attitude.

"Why is she doing that?" the twelve-year-old Bellatrix asked the others. They were clearly there, but only Bellatrix could see them, which only served to let her know they were definitely not real.

"It's a small price to pay to avoid aggravating Lucius," the oldest responded.

"The fact that your drawing breath aggravates Lucius!" the middle one replied. This caused Bellatrix to have to keep her expression steady, lest it be given away just how mad she had gone. She usually found them the most annoying bunch, and now she wanted to smile. She supposed that was the difference between freedom and captivity.

"What do you want? Did I not tell you to leave my home?" Lucius said, his eyes flickering down to her new outfit, a short blood red dress with a plunging neckline, enhancing her enlarged features.

"Do I get bonus points if I act like I care?" she chirped before changing methods. "I was thinking perhaps I could change your mind," she said. "I have nowhere else to go."

"How did you do that?" he asked, she wasn't sure if he was pointing at her outfit or her suddenly larger breasts.

"Beginners luck," she said, only serving to confuse the man even more. She walked over to him with a sultry look in her eyes, advancing like a tiger waiting to pounce on her prey. Suddenly, she smelled something about him, something that wasn't Narcissa's perfume.

"Who is here?" she said suddenly. She suddenly spotted a woman walking half-dressed down the stairs. If Bellatrix didn't have her new powers, she would not have recognized her as Lezabel, the demon she had just met a couple of hours before. Her form was entirely different, but the aura told her this was the same woman.

"Bellatrix, darling, how great to see you," she said. Instantly, the thought of seducing him was replaced by the fact that he had been cheating on her sister already, and all traces of guilt vanished as she advanced on him.

"How long has it been?" she asked him.

"Lesley and I have been together for almost two years," he said.

"You've kept a lie up for nearly two years. How do you sleep at night?" she asked, trying to prevent herself from going into a hysterical rage. She had new methods now.

"Quite comfortably, I imagine," Lezabel said with a cheeky grin.

Once Bellatrix forgot her once human emotions, things seemed to go faster and faster, and once she realised herself, she and Lezabel were pulling on their clothing, leaving a sleeping Lucius Malfoy in their wake. She felt the power flowing into her from his body, and knew she would be even stronger now after her first feeding.

"Thank you, Lezabel," she said as the two walked downstairs.

"Well, we're sisters now, aren't we?" she asked with a grin. "And please, call me Lesley."


	4. The Imposter

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 2084

Title: The Imposter

Note: Succubus AU! Bellatrix became a succubus by making a deal with the devil to escape Azkaban. This is a stand-alone chapter to my series. Also she sees hallucinations of herself at various ages.

Warnings: blasphemy, violence, allusions to rape, murder, non con in form of shapeshifting, violence.

Beta: lun 27

* * *

International Wizarding School Competition:

[School]:

[Prompts]: Main: [Song] 'Funhouse' - P!nk

Additional:

[Genre] Mystery

[First line/last line] "No one looks back on their life and remembers the nights they had plenty of sleep."

[Theme]: - Assassination. The whole point of the Gunpowder Plot was to remove a leader from power. Your theme is: Assassination

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 8: Extinct Languages: Not Quite Ancient History: Task #1. Latin - Task: Write about something or someone being well known.

Yearly:

Prompt 953 [Creature] Succubus

Word 68 [Word] Urge

* * *

"Bellatrix Lestrange has managed to escape from Azkaban again, all that was found in her cell was some burn marks," Rita's voice announced over the radio in the small wood cabin. "It seems like the woman burst into flames, like a Phoenix. We do hope that she doesn't arise from the ashes…"

Bellatrix laughed to herself; she had decided to take a bit of a holiday for herself and lay low, although she knew she would never get caught again.

She thought over her memories of when she made a deal with the devil to become one of his children, a succubus. She thought of how she had lost so much of herself before the devil offered her the deal to get out. She had started seeing herself as hallucinations at three different ages of her life before that. Even now, they still plagued her.

She always believed Voldemort was the most powerful being there was. She knew better now, true strength was something no mortal had, and now she was no mortal anymore.

"It is a mystery what happened," Minister Hermione said, and Bellatrix shuddered as she heard that Mudblood had become Minister for Magic. "Although we removed the Dementors to make Azkaban more humane, the guards are still top notch and I am sure they were all doing their best," Hermione's voice continued.

Bellatrix decided to make herself a cup of hot chocolate while sitting in the corner of the room. She also lit the fire in the hearth, even demons felt the cold. Suddenly, she heard a noise outside and went to open the door to have a look. It didn't sound like animals, then she found a woman in a torn dress that looked like she had been attacked.

"Come in, I won't hurt you," Bellatrix said, surprising herself. The woman looked at her with a puzzled expression, then seemed to accept her words because she walked into the small cabin. The radio had turned to music, and she switched it off, suspecting the woman was a Muggle.

"Thank God I found you," the woman exclaimed. "I thought I would die out there."

"If you believe that God makes miracles, you have to wonder if Satan has a few up his sleeve," Bellatrix replied, and the women looked at her curiously.

"What are you? Are you a ghost?" the woman asked, suddenly scared. Bellatrix decided to use some of her new skills to change her appearance to something more menacing.

"First up, not a ghost. Ghosts are losers that got murdered. I'm a demon," she replied, advancing on the woman like she was her prey, she had never had a problem with killing before, and it just became easier each time.

"Secondly, it's all inside your head," Bellatrix added with a vicious grin. Then she attacked suddenly. Before the woman could let out a scream, she was lying dead on the floor, neck snapped like a twig.

"What a mess," Bellatrix said as she watched the blood staining the carpet.

"Yeah, you should have killed her outside," her manifestation said, suddenly appearing in front of her.

"Oh really? You would have done better?" she asked her delusion.

"Totally," she said. "But now that you killed her, let's burn her out back," the eldest said. The manifestation kicked at the body in disgust. "So messy."

"Ewwww," the youngest said, as if popping up on cue.

"Bella, we need to get rid of the body," the real demon replied to the youngest, at this stage the hallucinations had become so real to her, she couldn't tell if they were there or not.

She dragged the body outside, and with a flick of her hand she lit up a large fire. Then she tossed the dead woman onto the fire like she was an extra log and watched her burning.

Killing had always given Bellatrix pleasure, and as this feeling was intensified after becoming a demon, she was practically insatiable. In between seducing men for their souls and murdering innocent women, she had her work cut out for her. The urge to kill was fueled by her new nature.

* * *

Bellatrix arrived back in town, and nobody recognised her new form. She kept seeing posters with her face everywhere. Knowing she could walk freely among there made her feel even more powerful. All the people's faces went through her mind with each new assassination, and she felt herself walking even taller.

She walked into The Three Broomsticks and sat down at the bar. Scanning the room, she ordered a drink.

"Firewhiskey, neat," she said to the barman without looking at him.

"Of course, ma'am," he said politely. He wasn't bad looking or anything, but as soon as she noticed Neville Longbottom sitting at a table with a slender woman she had a brilliant idea.

"Do you know the woman with the Longbottom boy?" she asked, turning her chair to the bar.

"Longbottom boy? He seems to be about your age," the barman replied.

"Aren't you kind," she grinned. "But the woman?"

"Oh yes, that's his girlfriend, Hannah Abott," he said. "Lovely couple."

"Indeed," Bellatrix replied, tapping her long black manicured nails on the countertop. "Lovely."

* * *

She watched Hannah walking into the bathroom, following close behind. As soon as she was inside the bathroom, Bellatrix overpowered her from behind, conjuring ropes out of thin air. Hannah was kicking and biting and trying to scream but Bellatrix's grip held firm.

Bellatrix heard the voice of one of her alter egos saying that if she killed the girl, she couldn't use her form anymore, she would be found. Bellatrix changed tactics, knocking out Hannah but leaving her unconscious in the bathroom.

She wanted Neville — she wanted his soul more than anything, it called to her. His soul was one of the purest she had seen thus far. Probably due to the prissy girlfriend refusing to put out. 'Not for long,' she thought to herself as she dumped the girl in a bathroom and locked her in.

She knew with a soul as pure as his, merely a kiss would take off years from him. Lezabel had taught her all about pure souls. Lezabel had become her mentor she got when she became a demon. She was one to teach her and help her during her missions. Lezabel called herself Lesley when she was in human form.

She watched her form change in the mirror until she was the exact copy of Hannah Abott. She chuckled to herself in the oddly girlish voice and walked out of the bathroom to the table Neville was sitting at.

She saw Neville smiling back at her, and she could feel the pureness of his soul drawing her in like a magnet. She wouldn't be able to keep this up for long, she needed to get him alone. She was getting the full set of Longbottoms after all. She grinned back at Neville.

"So, Neville, shall we get out of here?" Bellatrix asked him. She was in awe that she didn't even need to know Hannah's voice to mimic it. Her powers were so much better than Polyjuice.

"Sure, love," Neville said, standing up and handing her a bag. She assumed it must belong to Hannah so she took it. The two of them got into the alley behind The Three Broomsticks before she managed to mesmerize him.

Neville suddenly had the woman he believed was his girlfriend pinned against the wall, and he leaned in to kiss her. Bella could feel the lust pouring off him and felt his body react to her presence. They didn't even kiss for five minutes before Neville pulled away panting.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Hannah," he stuttered. Bellatrix was too busy enjoying the feeling of her feeding to care about what they considered inappropriate.

"Don't apologize, that was great," she said with a grin. She went home with Neville, making sure he was passed out before she went back to The Three Broomsticks, it was locked and Hannah was shouting. Nobody had found her all day.

Bellatrix laughed, walking into the ladies room. She opened the door to Hannah attempting to hex her. "Petrificus…" she started. Bellatrix just raised her hand, and the wand went flying.

Hannah glared at her in disgust, and it wasn't because she recognized her as Bellatrix Lestrange, only the woman who locked her in the bathroom all day.

Bellatrix managed to make her pass out again, and before she could wake up, they were at Neville's place. For fun, she decided to undress both of them, and put them together under the covers, laughing softly at the chaos it would cause the little virgin's brains. She sure adored a good sense of chaos.

* * *

When Hannah awoke, her head hurt, although she never drank. When she spotted herself in bed with Neville, she knew something was wrong. Neither of them had even talked about taking that step, and he knew she wanted to wait.

"Neville, what happened?" she asked, sitting up but making sure she had a blanket pulled up above her bare chest.

"Oh Merlin, no, we didn't, did we?" Neville said blushing furiously.

"No, but something strange is going on, I had the strangest dream that someone kidnapped me…" Hannah admitted, almost forgetting the blanket was the only thing keeping her modesty.

* * *

It wasn't long before Hannah started noticing something strange was going on. She kept having arguments with Neville about not remembering them going out, or even the night they kissed in the alley.

She decided to do a simple memory charm, to see if something was preventing her from remembering them. She sighed as she put the silver memory into the pensive, all she could remember was up until she walked into the bathroom.

"Neville, come here, please," she called. He had been in the kitchen. When he didn't respond, she went to check and upon finding the kitchen empty, she started walking upstairs.

* * *

Bellatrix had gotten sloppy. She had wanted feedings more and more often, and she couldn't stay away until she sucked Neville dry. This would be the last feeding before she killed him. She couldn't wait to kill him, she was so eager.

He was on top of her, kissing her like his life depended on it when Bella heard the stair creak. She had to hurry, to make sure she murdered the boy and finished off the entire Longbottom line.

"Oh no, wait," she said, pulling away suddenly and knocking him off the bed in her haste to get away from Neville.

The door swung open, and Bellatrix saw Hannah there looking at her with a horrified expression. She supposed it was odd looking at your exact double that was making out with your boyfriend.

"Who are you?" they both said at the same time.

"I'm Hannah," both replied at the same time.

Now Neville looked at them both, and Bellatrix could feel her spell over him wearing off. He no longer believed she was Hannah. One more feeding would have drained his body and soul, and now she would never get him.

"Imposter!" Hannah cried, trying to hex her but she disappeared before another syllable left her mouth.

* * *

Bellatrix was back in her cabin, pacing back and forth. All three of her body hallucinations were looking at her.

"Oh come on, it's just a boy," the middle one said. It had been before she had the pleasure of torturing Neville's parents.

"I wanted the whole set," she complained.

"They aren't nesting dolls, Bellatrix," the youngest one said in a whiny voice.

"You know what? That's it. I'm gonna seduce the wife of the King of Sweden," Bellatrix muttered in annoyance.

"Why?" the three of them asked as one echo.

"Then I can have untold riches," she said, throwing up her hands dramatically.

The oldest laughed. "You would never be able to settle down with one mortal, not even a rich one, not like we need the money."

"Very true," she said while turning on the radio to her a very long list of strange occurrences that nobody had any explanation for. They laughed to themselves as they listened to an incident after incident that Bellatrix had managed to orchestrate.

"Not too bad for a month's work," she heard and turned to see Lezabel in her small cabin. "Not bad at all, Bella."

Bellatrix grinned and replied: "No one looks back on their life and remembers the nights they had plenty of sleep."


	5. Bella's Weakness

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1767

Title: Bella's Weakness

Note: Succubus!Bellatrix, this is a standalone chapter to Deal With The Devil, basically Lucifer offers to save her to become a succubus, and during her time in Azkaban she began seeing visions of herself at different ages. Information added from Wiki (for the book part)

Warnings: violence

Beta: DaughteroftheOneTrueKing, MissHourigan

* * *

Quidditch League:

[Team]: Pride Of Portree

[Position] Captain

[Theme]: The Hero- Goal: change the world OR Fear: weakness

[Prompts]: Weakness

[Procrastination Thread]: [setting] Azkaban

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 7: Ghost Hunting: Facts About Ghosts: Task #3 - A ghost is a ghost and DEMONS are rare: Write a demon!AU

* * *

Bellatrix was surprised when her new boss, Lucifer, decided for her to spread some chaos the old fashioned way, by breaking some convicts out of Azkaban. But who was she to argue with her boss? He did save her from being stuck in a cell for the rest of her life.

She thought back to when it all changed as she walked towards the prison that used to hold her within its walls. The Dementors had been removed since the reign of Minister Granger, as she believed wizards to be more humane than beings. The thought made Bellatrix want to laugh, but she contained herself.

Of course they would all know it was her, nobody else had the power to do what she was about to do. She easily overpowered the first guard, knocking him out and pulling him into a dark corner of the corridor. She saw her empty cell, and a sudden feeling of hopelessness rushed over her. She could see the marks where she had dug with a spoon, marking the days of her imprisonment. She had a fleeting reminder of the one day she decided to attack a guard, and how her food had been rationed even more. She found the leader of the guard, and before he could say a word, her mouth was on his, sucking the essence from him, leaving him faint. She picked him up easily, and for extra measure, she decided to lock him into her own cell, chuckling gleefully.

"Who is there?" one of the prisoners asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," she said. "Remember this name, boys." With her last words she swung her arms in flourish, and all the cells opened at the same time. Nobody paused to thank her, but they all scattered, Apparating away as soon as they could, leaving her alone in the abandoned prison of Azkaban.

"Now, off to go hide, like Lucifer wanted," she muttered in frustration. She saw no real need to hide, since nobody would ever catch her. What weakness does a demon have? None, of course.

* * *

When Hermione Granger caught wind of the break in at Azkaban, she decided to call in Harry and Ron immediately. Even if they hadn't been her best friends, they had experienced the Dark Arts, and surely this was another case of that.

"Harry, Ron," she greeted. "Thank you for coming."

"It sounded urgent," Harry said, sitting down on a chair in front of Hermione's large desk as she nodded seriously.

"There was a break-in at Azkaban," she blurted, wanting to get the information out there quickly..

"That can't be," Harry muttered, nervousness tinging his tone. "We…"

Hermione's face looked grave. "I know," she said. "I thought we had prevented any way of escape."

"Do we have any clues?" Ron interjected.

"Well, the leader of the guard was found in Bellatrix's old cell," she said with a shiver. She couldn't hide the fear of the woman from her best friends, although she did her best to remain composed. Harry noticed her eyes flicker to her arm where the word "_Mudblood_" was still engraved in her flesh. It was a daily reminder of the torture she suffered at Bellatrix's hand. This was probably worse now that Bellatrix had escaped. Harry didn't know how Hermione managed to keep it together as much as she did.

"Let's find some of those prisoners then, shall we?" Harry asked. His question was directed at Ron, but his eyes still watched Hermione. He was worried about her, enough to not care that once again, the potential fate of the world was on their shoulders.

Hermione nodded quietly, and the Aurors took that as a dismissal.

* * *

With Bellatrix being stuck in hell for a while, she was rather bored. Her hallucinations of her various ages had returned with a force. The youngest one kept sticking out her tongue at Bellatrix when she was in company, and made rude remarks about Lezabel's fashion sense. Lezabel was a good mentor in terms of teaching Bellatrix the ropes of being a succubus, but Bellatrix had a feeling she wouldn't enjoy the remarks of a six year old calling her a tart, even if it was just an hallucination. On occasion, it would seem like Lucifer was able to see them. He never commented directly on it, or anything they said, even if he sometimes seemed to glance right at them.

"Bellatrix," Lucifer said a couple of days after she had begun wondering if she could convince the boss to let her out for a while.

"Yes, sir?" she asked.

"It seems you don't think this is for your own good," he said critically.

"I just don't see what any of them could possibly do to me," she said confidently. "After all, we are basically immortal."

"Bellatrix, everyone has a weakness," Lucifer said. This surprised her. A weakness? No, she was a demon, demons were supposed to be stronger than anything in the known mortal world.

"Forgive me, Master," she spoke slowly.

He laughed cruelly. "I should let you go out there and figure it out for yourself," he said. "But, since Lezabel told me you are doing so well, and I have seen some of your work first hand, I will tell you. I really don't feel like finding a replacement so soon."

She bowed low, not saying a word, before raising and waiting to hear what could be used against her.

"So, Bellatrix, my dear, your weakness is also your power— lust." At Lucifer's words she must have made a puzzled expression, because Lucifer started to explain. "You know of those beings called Veela, who use lust to get wizards attention?" She nodded.

"Now, of course your power is much more concentrated, but if anyone became aware of what you are, they could use a trap created by either a Potion of Veela essence, or some kind of potion like Amortentia."

Her face went pale. "Thank you for your wisdom," she replied, and with another small bow she exited his room.

* * *

It had taken Ron and Harry ages to track down one of the escaped prisoners, some of them were notorious murderers, after all. They found a man hiding away in Knockturn Alley, but it could hardly be considered hiding. He didn't try to cover his tracks, he simply checked into a hotel, under his own name, and wasn't too bothered when the wizards insisted they wanted to talk to him.

"Archibald Crane?" Harry asked, holding up his Auror badge. It wasn't really needed often, but Harry liked to pretend that his fame was fading over the years.

"Auror Potter, what a surprise," Archibald Crane spoke with a grin that showed his yellow teeth. Ron looked at Harry as if to ask if this man was being serious, as he made no move to hide himself. He had simply waited for the Aurors to find him.

Harry cleared his throat with a cough, and the man let them in so Harry could ask him some questions.

"So, Mr Crane? Would you please tell us who broke you out?" Harry asked.

"It was Bellatrix Lestrange," he said pausing for a second before adding. "Well, that's what she said, but she had a different glow about her, something not quite human."

"How do you mean?" Ron interjected.

"It was like the air around us was charged with emotion, and not anger. It was filled with lust," Mr Crane explained.

"A love spell?" Harry asked, and Mr Crane shook his head.

"No, it was something different, like she was a demon or something," Mr Crane shuddered.

"A demon of lust?" Harry repeated, with a mild blank expression on his face.

"You don't have to believe me," the man shrugged.

After they spoke to the man for a while, knowing he was fully convinced he had been face-to-face with a demon, they went to Hermione with the information.

As Harry repeated what Mr Crane had said, Hermione's face sank, and she turned to the bookshelf behind her, pulling down a book on demons, and slamming it down rather hard on the table.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, a succubus?" she asked, shaken.

"That's a real thing?" Ron asked her in reply.

"For goodness sakes, Ron! Of course, they are real."

"Well, that complicates things slightly, doesn't it?" Harry added with a hollow laugh, "What are we going to do about it?"

She opened the large book at the index, running her finger down the page until she found the entry she was looking for, flipping to the right page, she started to read without emotion.

_A succubus is a demon in female form, or supernatural entity in folklore, that appears in dreams and takes the form of a woman to seduce men, usually through sexual activity. The male counterpart to the succubus is the incubus. The __**weakness**__ of __**succubi**__ lies in the fact they act on emotion. ... The higher level __**succubi**__ are also known to possess the power to instantly drain the souls of nearby persons. Except for the range and the lack of direct contact, the feeding method is the same. They also have the power to sense any other demons near them._

"I thought Mr Crane had lost his gobstones," Ron said after Hermione finished reading.

"No, Ron, they are very real and very dangerous," she shuddered again, and Harry took her hand to comfort her.

"Does it say how she became one?" Harry asked, although from the look on Hermione's face he wished he didn't have to.

"I don't see anything here, but from what I have read before, it seems that an arrangement is made with another demon or even Lucifer, and they sign a contract that causes them to be slaves," she added.

"So, like the Dark Mark?" Ron asked. Hermione just looked at him, her expression spoke volumes.

"So, her weakness lies in that they act on emotion," Harry repeated blankly. "Any idea of how we use that?"

Hermione shook her head. "We will need to think about that, but first, we need to worry about how to find her."

"What about a love potion?" Ron said, and his friends looked at one another in absolute astonishment. "You know like the time Romilda used one on me."

"Well, mate, that seems like a good idea," Harry said. Hermione had to restrain a small giggle, but managed to compose herself before Ron's eyes went to her.

"Yes, that seems like a good idea, Ron, good thinking," she said, and she shared another look with Harry that clearly said. _"He actually came up with that by himself?"_


	6. Dream Mistress

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1156

Title: Dream Mistress

Note: AU! Succubus Bellatrix. Part of the 'deal with the devil' series. Also Bellatrix suffers from delusions of herself manifesting at different ages from her time in Azkaban, and Lezabel (Lesley) is her demon mentor.

Warnings: Suggestive content, demon dream possession.

Beta: Ash Juliet, DaughteroftheOneTrueKing

* * *

Quidditch League:

[Team]: Pride Of Portree

[Position] Captain

[Theme]: Quidditch Supplies

[Prompts]: [au] Immortality

[Theme]: Book Club

[Prompts]: [au] Immortal

[Theme]: Pokemon

[Prompts]: (genre) angst, [#023.] Ekans: Write about someone sneaking around

* * *

Summer Whump Challenge:

[Prompt]: Nightmares

[Reminder] Only Hurt/Comfort or Angst

* * *

The House Cup:

[House]: Hufflepuff

[Class] Head Of House

[Prompts]: Bellatrix Black/Lestrange, [Setting] The Knight Bus

[Category]: Category Three: Characters

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 12: Survival Studies - Surviving the Apocalypse: Task #1: Water Purifying Straw: Write about being figuratively 'thirsty' for someone. (see urban dictionary for definition if you're not sure).

* * *

Harry was trying to sleep, the movement of the Knight Bus tossed him against Ginny, but eventually he managed to fall into an uneasy sleep. This had not happened to him in years. After Voldemort was finally defeated, Harry had settled into family life and the most stress he handled on a daily basis was searching out petty criminals.

The Knight Bus was on its way to St Mungo's, but because of the unexpected nature of this trip, the Bus had been pretty busy already, and the Potter family had to squeeze on to a single bed near the front of the bus.

Stan, despite his constant chatter, was easily tuned out by first Ginny, and then Harry.

When Harry stopped replying to the constant stream of questions regarding Harry's job, his family, and practically everything about him, Stan eventually realised that Harry was tired of talking.

"Never been much of a talker, has he?" he shrugged, turning to Ernie.

Despite rounding up all the Death Eaters, and having gotten rid of most of the threats the wizarding world could ever hope _not_ to face, there was one woman — one former Death Eater — who continued to evade his every move. Bellatrix Lestrange.

It had recently come to his attention that she was now suspected to be more powerful than ever having thrown in her lot with the Devil himself, she had now become a Succubus, a demonic, shape-shifting force that drew men in through lust.

Harry would never admit it, not even to Ginny, but the thought of this being possible seemed to be just too much to handle. He had always had an affinity for attracting Dark witches and wizards, but having a demon on his case — this seemed like the last thing he could handle at the moment. Ginny was heavily pregnant, hence the visit to St Mungos, and things at work seemed calm, for once...

Bellatrix Lestrange was the main threat that scared even Hermione Granger, the Minister for Magic, more than she would ever admit. She, at that very moment, was in discussion with her mentor, none other than Lezabel (more commonly known as Lesley) about teaching her a new method of seducing victims for her newest employer- Lucifer himself.

* * *

"Lesley, come on!" Bellatrix insisted eagerly. "I'm ready to try this."

"Bellatrix, if you mess this up, you could get caught. Didn't the boss tell you to calm down?" Lesley rolled her eyes at Bellatrix. Bellatrix had always been overeager, and it sometimes made her sloppy.

"He won't know it's me," Bellatrix shrugged.

Despite knowing that one of the prisoners she broke out of Azkaban had been questioned by the Auror department, Bellatrix couldn't say she had ever been scared of Harry Potter and his redheaded mudblood-lover wife. She couldn't imagine that they would have figured out that she was a succubus — and even if they did, they wouldn't know how to get to her.

"Like there is some kind of book on lust being used to defeat succubi," a younger version of Bellatrix would have said, as she rolled her eyes. Bellatrix now resisted the urge to nod in her mentor's company.

"I _told_ you not to do that!" Another Bellatrix added, as she shook her head at her counterpart's apparent stupidity.

"He _could _know it's you," Lesley insisted. "Especially if you lose focus for even a minute, your form could slip, and he could see you – the _real _you." Bellatrix tried to look unthreatened by the prospect of being recognized, but Lesley spotted the small twitch in the corner of her mouth, a sign that she wasn't completely without fear.

"What?" Bellatrix shook her head. "None of those men —"

"Don't be stupid, of course Muggles won't. Potter is a trained Auror now, Bellatrix, it doesn't help to go and rush in. I suggest we try one more Muggle first…"

* * *

Harry was having a wonderful dream. He was standing in the kitchen cooking breakfast, and watching the children play in the yard.

He turned around, expecting to see his wife, the lovely redheaded former Weasley, but instead, a tall woman with platinum blonde hair and sharp features, wearing a violet dress stood behind him, she seemed to be floating a little bit off the ground.

"Hello, Harry," she smiled charmingly at him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, clearly alarmed by the strange woman in his house. "How did you get past the wards?"

"Harry, darling, it's me, Ginny," she insisted. Suddenly, the blonde vision was replaced by that of his wife, and the strange feeling of unease seemed to vanish. Dream Ginny approached him with a teasing grin. She touched his shoulder and leant in to kiss him… Everything turned black.

* * *

"Harry, Harry wake up!" Ginny said, as she shook him, but Harry didn't respond. Ginny had never known him to be such a heavy sleeper before. Something about his demeanor seemed off to her. It was a good thing they were visiting St Mungo's — if visiting a hospital could ever be considered _good_.

The Knight Bus had come to an unsteady stop in a small alleyway, and was trying to usher everyone off that needed to stop at St Mungos, including the Potters.

"Auror Potter, sir," Stan said, as he leaned over Harry's form. "Oh dear," he added suddenly, as his face turned chalk white.

"What is it, Stan?"

"It looks like.. ma'am, it looks like he's been _cursed_."

"Don't be stupid, did you forget his title? How does anyone curse an _Auror_? Nobody in this bus wishes him harm. Do they?" Suddenly the furious woman rounded on the unsuspecting patrons of the Knight Bus, who all looked scandalised by the mere thought that anyone would want to harm their Chosen One.

"It—" Stan stuttered. "It seems like a demon got him, that's no mere wizarding folk," he shuddered, as he took a quick step back, as if the demon would jump out of Harry's dreams and attack him.

Meanwhile, an old lady was seated at the back of the bus, with the appropriate look of horror on her face; her grey hair was perfectly curled up into a bun, and her eyes were downcast at her knitting. Of course no wizard would assume a sweet old lady to be a demon in disguise.

"Pardon me, dearies," she said, as she rose from her bed at the back of the bus, and then proceeded to push past Ginny, who still attempted to wake Harry, as she exited the bus with a grin.

Bellatrix had managed to capture Harry's soul, and Lesley couldn't be prouder of her.

As soon as she was out of earshot of the bus, she let out a cackling laugh, and vanished, in a puff of red smoke. She needed to go tell Lucifer that Bellatrix had her first dream visit with a wizard, and it seemed to have succeeded.


End file.
